


Arithmomania

by Calcesta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Kiibo Centric, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcesta/pseuds/Calcesta
Summary: Iidabashi Kiibo has always wanted to attend school, and finally, he'll get the chance at Hopes Peak Academy. Kiibo will make new friends, enemies, relationships, and learn the importance of emotions but not without the bumps in the road.Or in which: Kiibo suffers high school life with a liar, an obsessed plant lover, and some other friends along the way.
Relationships: K1-B0 & Original character, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *looks at my other unfinished fics* fuck you.   
> I have a deep need for more kiibo-centric fics, and ill be damned if i didn't deliver.
> 
> anyways actual notes:  
> phebe is supposed to be pronounced like fee-bee, please don't question it....  
> yes, the title is relevant, just not much for the first chapters.

**__** _1035 steps… 1036 steps… 1037 steps… 1038 steps…_

Today is the first day of the school year. For most of the students, it will be another time returning back; for the albino haired teen, it will be his first time in a public school.

_1039 steps… 1040 steps… 1041 steps… 1042 steps…_

His new uniform won't be coming in today, so, for now, he had to wear the standard uniform throughout districts. The neck cuff was a nice familiarity, _but it still wasn't the same_ , lamented his thoughts. Kiibo re-adjusts his hat, a compulsion he does when he's irritated.

_1043 steps… 1045 steps… 1046 steps… 1047 steps…_

A thought flickered through the teen's head, introductions. Introductions are commonly used for exchange students and such. If that's so, perhaps a simple “Hello, my name is Iidabashi Kiibo.” but it might be too short. Should he show more friendliness? Or would it be presumptuous to be so positive? 1048 steps… 1049 steps… 1050 s— 

“OUTTA THE WAAAAY!” 

The masculine voice shrieked in the direction of a young man skidding his legs on the ground as the bike he's riding accelerates at dangerous speeds toward… _OH NO._

On autopilot, his sensors finally kicked in, thrusting himself out of the bike's path. The wave of air to his face alerted him just how lucky he was to have missed such a demise. The man was still yelling wildly, a loose wire connected to the handles clued him on the situation. At least he had a helmet on… hopefully, he does not crash too hard. 

Though, not even a minute after, a new figure was running up to him. Presumably, a young boy was now heaving across, tangles of purple locks swaying in the wind and a pair of fluorescent lavender-colored eyes scrunched up in what looks like pain— or so he thought— before the boy was laughing in hysterics. 

“That was amazing! Who knew Astroboy could go that fast? Nishishishi”

“Uhm, what?” to Kiibo’s knowledge, he has never talked to this boy or seen him in that case. 

“Eh? You're not Saihara-chan?” the boys face gazed intently at Kiibo’s face, lips forming an ‘o’ of confusion. A blush crept up his cheeks at the scrutiny, attention from strangers wasn't something he was familiar with. “Ah, So you really aren't my beloved Saihara-chan... That emo hat totally threw me off!” 

“H-hey! That was uncalled for!”

“Nishishi, well ill see ya later maybe? Bye, stranger-chan!” 

With that, the smaller figure was back to running after ‘Astroboy’ for whatever reason. After such an encounter, he isn't too sure how safe the young man was with the boy, a troublemaker like that probably planned the fiasco. Kiibo fell back into step, a mantra of numbers continued for the duration of his walk.

_1 step… 2 steps… 3 steps..._


	2. Chapter 2

“I am Iidabashi Kiibo, Ultimate Robotics Engineer. I will be apart of your class from now on.”

“Wooow do you build robo-dicks? Military weapons? Nuclear bombs!” the same lavender haired boy he saw from before was now waving enthusiastically over his head as if this was a questionnaire. Kiibo was equally annoyed and yet a bit interested in the boys' motives. He was sure he was no older than 12 by his looks, to think he was a 2nd year in high school…

“I do no such thing, will you kindly leave out your rude comments”

The boy didn't seem to notice what Kiibo said since he was already whispering to another classmate about whatever it is. Kiibo looked over at the teacher and the look she gave him was apologetic but nonetheless tired and oh so ready to just suspend them both. Seeing as the last seat available was the front row, Kiibo took to his new desk. To anybody else, Kiibo would express much to nothing, but in truth, he was ecstatic at the moment. _The first day of school, my classes are all geared to my profession, how amazing! And all these students who I can meet and befriend!_ Thoughts like these he would never have believed could come true.

“Psst! Hey, hey! My names' Matsui, Matsui Ichika. Nice to meetcha!”

Distracted from his thoughts, the classmate to his left— Matsui-Kun as he's been informed, flashed a shining smile. Matsui's hair was a bright blonde hue, pulled into a loose braid going down to the knees and sky blue eyes, a contrast from Matsui’s much darker skin-tone taking on a hazelnut color. 

“Hello, it's a pleasure to be acquainted with you” Kiibo gives a curt bow with his words, but looking up he sees Matsui is blushing slightly and avoiding a snort. Kiibo’s not sure why the interaction was funny, but it would be just another learning curve he would need to overcome.

“Ahehe, yea! Next to me is Vomellia Phebe, but she goes by phebe;” to Matsui’s left he locks eyes with the girl, she responds with a nod before returning to her work, “and to your right is Rantaro Amami! He's probably going to be our class rep again so you should get’ ta know him.” Rantaro waves to Kiibo, smiling softly. 

“HEY! You can't just leave out the goddess, Iruma Miu! You should feel blessed to be in the presence of the ultimate inventor!” 

Phebe rolled her eyes at Iruma’s dramatics, this being usual for the girl. Matsui just laughed, finding the show enjoyable. Although now Kiibo was the center of attention, people quickly started rushing over to give introductions to the new student. He caught a lot of new names, even recognized some faces from earlier, Astroboy was, in fact, Momota Kaito and Saihara-chan was Saihara Shuichi— greatly informed by Akamatsu Kaeda— yet he has yet been greeted by the small boy or even Saihara, it seemed off-putting, especially with how the smaller boy kept smiling at him. Kiibo evaluated his options: ask for his name or ignore him. Kiibo had felt ignoring him was the least polite thing to do in this situation, so in haste, he approached the boy and his friend where they sat in the back rows. 

Finally getting a better look at the two boys up close, Saihara was… In lack of better terms _very_ sweaty. It was a bit frightening as Kiibo wasn't sure what that meant under social circumstances. The other boy seemed a bit perturbed, even perhaps nervous he thinks, though he wasn't entirely sure he knew how to define nervousness. In any case, Kiibo bowed and asked for their names.

“Ohh wow you hear that Saihara-chan? He's already proposing!”

Kiibo, flabbergasted was not sure how to respond.

“A-ah is this not how you ask for names?” 

“Nishishi, that was a lie! My names' Ouma Kokichi, Bimbo number 2 probably already told you our beloved Saihara-chans name~” Ouma then tackled Saihara in an affectionate hold or assuming it was affectionate with how disturbed Saihara looked.

“If I'm bimbo 2 then aren't you bimbo 1?” Akamatsu, now in the conversation gave her own input. 

“Waah Kaede-chan you bimbo-bitch, how could you say that!?” Ouma's eyes welled with tears, and for Kiibo it set alarms on high, he was not sure what he should do but he felt like he needed to take action. 

“Ouma-Kun, are you okay? Why are you crying?” but just like that, Ouma's eyes were free of tears and replaced with a Cheshire-like grin. 

“That was a lie also! Bimbo 1 is Miu of course, I'm the Ultimate Himbo after all!”

Kiibo yet again in a spiral of emotions wasn't sure if he should believe this or not. 

“I-I'm sorry f-for O-Ouma-Kun… He is ...Eccentric…” The once silent boy was now trying to amend Ouma's behavior, but just like that, the ringing of the school bell caught them all of guard. Kiibo politely said his goodbyes while Ouma and the others were already fast off to 1'st period. 

_School seemed hectic…_

After all Kiibos classes were over, he was very excited to finally be able to see his new dormitory. At first, Kiibo was more or less loathing to the idea, but after more persuasion from Prof. Iidabashi, he was grateful to be able to have the experience of living with another. He wasn't actually able to live in the dorms for the same duration as his other classmates, as every weekend and break would be spent at Iidabashi labs. 

_Room 309… Room 309… Room 309… Room 30— ah!_

Room 309 was in front of him, Kiibo felt it was somewhat exhilarating, To be meeting his roommate for the first time, it seemed like a fairytale in Kiibos mind. Kiibo entered the room cautiously, just in case he had the wrong number. But the sight of Ouma Kokichi was probably more worrisome than wrong numbers. 

“Oh, hi Kiiboy! Didn't expect you to be my roomie” 

“A-ah yes… uhm… Hello”

“Hm? You alright?” Ouma's relaxed figure very much contrasted with the horrifying mess already enraptured on his bed “You look like you've just been assigned the wrong dorm! You tryna tell me you're a girl?” 

Ah, a question, he can answer this.

“No, I was allowed to choose the women's dorms, but I felt it would be better if I took the men's dorms with my physical appearance” The straightforward statement gave Kiibo better grounding, he could at least answer questions swiftly. Although with how Ouma is looking at him, he's not sure if that was a good answer…

“Ooooooookaaayyyy. Well hi to you also, I'm gonna pass out soon, wake me up before dinner!”

With that, Ouma was out like a light. Kiibo wasn't sure if that was a blessing or curse in his predicament.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might have left some errors, I didn't want to keep this collecting dust ehe

Ouma was surprisingly a heavy sleeper as Kiibo figured out. He cleaned every crevice of their occupied room, a sheen of gloss on every surface. even vacuuming was insufficient in waking the small boy, he was odd in many ways he supposed. The problem now is waking Ouma up. He’s heard those asleep are more prone to wake up if they are shook if the auditory stimulus does not work. Kiibo gently shook Ouma’s shoulders.

"Ouma-kun, Ouma-kun wake up"

The boy was finally responding, eyes open wide. He gave an amused glare to Kiibo.

"Ah, my prince charming has finally woken me from my slumber? Thank you Kiiboy!"

"My name is Kiibo Iidabashi"

"Okay, Kiiboy!"

Kiibo retracted from the conversation before he could argue with Ouma, they would be late for dinner if they kept going, he told this to Ouma. He wasn't familiar with the route to the cafeteria so Ouma led the way. 

The cooks were nothing but kind when they arrived, they put amazing effort into their craft as workers and volunteers prepared the meals. Kirumi, one of their classmates, was particularly helpful to everyone. The seats were packed, in the row closest to the middle Matsui was calling out Kiibo. Ouma was already off to somewhere, so with not much of a reason not to Kiibo approached Matsui. “Heya, Kiibo-kun! Wanna sit with us?” Matsui asked, pointing to Phebe and a student he had not seen before. 

“Sure” Kiibo replies, taking a seat beside Matsui.

Kiibo's classmates talked excitedly with one another, he wasn't sure how to make conversation which only caused him to look awkward… Although he did have a question for Matsui he could ask about it. 

"Matsui-kun, would it be rude to ask a question?"

"Oh? Go ahead!"

“Do you use feminine pronouns? And if so may I assume you are a girl?” Kiibo asked.

surprised looks were given to one another, Kiibo feeling a bit clueless to what they were surprised by. Matsui spoke up yet again.

“Ah, ahuh, yep! I've never been asked that so nicely!”

Kiibo’s face contorted, he quizzically asked another question.

“Am I not supposed to…?”

“AH! Abahsf— NO!” a quick hand was placed on Kiibo’s shoulder with a fraught face of Matsui in his vision “I mean, yes, you should be nice about it! Aha, it's just not many do it for a nice reason.”

Kiibo thought on this, _why would the higher occurrence be rude? Humans are social creatures, working together and practicing kindness is a common rule among them…_ Kiibo re-examined what he’s learned and decides he should spend more time in social environments.

Finishing some of the food he’s had, Kiibo retreats to his dorm. The small enclosed space was somewhat new to Kiibo, compared to his days in large, compact areas; the amassing of huge, complex, machinery was far more common to him. However, he can understand the reason people find it calming and homely. Kiibo glossed between the array of commodities in the room; Kiibos bookcase thick with books and Ouma’s figurines, the desk across that homed his PC, early robots from his childhood lined throughout the room while posters Ouma hung lazily across featured bands he's never heard of and scantily clad women. 

The taste of his fellow roommate was nothing but odd and maybe a bit too adult for a highschool boy. Said roommate was quite the odd one also, so there wasn't much surprise when he found odd collectibles everywhere. 

Kiibo traced along the spines of his books, he had put up the literature he was reading some time ago, and knowing his books were organized in alphabetical order it will be easy to find… but the sight of it was nowhere. Looking through one more time he found no sign of its contents. Kiibo sighed into his uniform, either the book was misplaced or lost, but misplacing items were almost always unlikely for the boy, so his book was long gone by now. At that moment, either a devil or an angel had answered his prayers as Kiibo heard a voice speak up. “Looking for this?” Leaning at the door was Ouma, his lips curled in amusement. The boy coiled around Kiibo, leaning across and waving the book around. 

“Nihihi, what an interesting book you have here, didn’t peg you as the type to like such trashy literature!”

Kiibo feigned composure, answering with the little restraint he had.

“I would advise you from insulting one of the most amazing authors of our generation, her works inspire many and could never be compared to trashy literature, as you put it” 

1… 2... 3... 4… 5…

The look Ouma gave the other was even more amused, he had unintentionally inspired Ouma to go even farther. Taking the boys’ hands into his and spinning around, he enacted a scene from the book. “Ooh look at me! I’m the protag being such a stupid sap! Oh my lovely June won’t you dance with me? Lovey-dovey romance, blah blah blaaah!” The words fluttered out like a cricket’s melody, loud and annoying. 

6… 7… 8… 9-

Ouma’s grasp finally weakened for Kiibo’s sake, re-steadying himself from the spinning, but not before going back to looking through all his books and critiquing his tastes. 

“Oh god, manga too? How lame!”

“UGH, why are there so many books about electronic-whatevers?”

“Don’t you get embarrassed having this trash on your shelf?”

He was fine with the oddities, but this was now becoming mockery, and surely nothing good comes from being pushed around, that is to say how kiibo felt. kiibos composure was gone in a second.

"Your behavior is disrespectful and rude, I don't see why you have to pick on me on the first day of school, I wanted to be your friend and yet this is how I’m treated? perhaps I should find a new roommate, or even bring this up to the principal for further investigation. I cant see a reason anyone would deny your not fit for such a school." his words came out eerie, no hint of emotion yet malice hit every word. the look on Ouma’s face paled. 

Before Ouma could say a word, Kiibo was off. 

After a walk and a new uniform in hand, Kiibo finally came back to the dorms. Ouma seemingly out for now. He was tired, only the first day and he was dealing with bad roommates and the inability to connect with others. If anything, he hopes the professor will be proud of him for overcoming the obstacles.

Kiibo took a deep sigh and plummeted on the dorm bed. Ouma wasn't guilty, he rationalized as if he could blame it all on him. He shouldn't have left his book unattended and could have asked him to not touch them. And maybe he took Ouma’s insults farther than what he had actually intended, _to think he would go as far as reading it out loud and embarrassing me... although why did he know so much? The romance isn’t even hinted at in the summary..._

Kiibo shifted onto his stomach, burying his face into his pillow. _Did he actually enjoy the author too…?_


End file.
